Keroro Gunso the Super Movie 5: Creation! Ultimate Keroro, Wonder Space-Time Island, de arimasu!!
is the fifth and final anime movie based on the anime series Keroro Gunso released on February 27, 2010. The movie was also released along with Chō Denei-ban SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors. Plot In the beginning, Fuyuki has a dream where he sees burning figures and a gray Keroro Platoon. It ends with a strange moai statue calling "Fuyuki-dono." When he wakes up, Alisa Southerncross throws him a moai statue exactly like the statue it his dream. It bears an eerie resemblance to Keroro. He asks Keroro to take him to Easter Island, the birthplace of moai, to investigate. Keroro wants to build a secret base on the island and agrees to take him. As they are flying to their destination, at the HInata household, Giroro and Kururu are investigating a strange energy source, as well as finding the whereabouts of their captain. They discover that both are near Easter Island. Meanwhile, Keroro and Fuyuki are attacked by a purple blob, Akuaku, and they are cast into the ocean. Fuyuki wakes up on Easter Island, and cannot find Keroro. He searches the nearby town, where he Giroromeets the strange and mysterious Mana. He runs out of town and meets Io and Rana (pun on "Iorana" meaning hello or good-bye in Rapa Nui.) They show him Keroro, and begin to teach him about the island. They tell him about the Akuaku and Makemake legend. Akuaku attacks shortly afterwards, and the Keroro Platoon come to the rescue. meets the strange and mysterious Mana. He runs out of town and meets Io and Rana (pun on "Iorana" meaning hello or good-bye in Rapa Nui.) They show him Keroro, and begin to teach him about the island. They tell him about the Akuaku and Makemake legend. Akuaku attacks shortly afterwards, and the Keroro Platoon come to the rescue. Alisa appears and begins to fight Akuaku, but loses. The Platoon attack one by one, and their powers are absorbed by the purple demon. He leaves Keroro alone since he is not fit to battle. He begins to make cracks in the Earth's atmosphere and pulls evil moai from the sky. Fuyuki devises a plan, but it fails and both Io and Keroro disappear in an explosion. sadly it is shortly revealed that keroro died in the explosion in order to save his friends. Rana reveals that Keroro's spirit is inside the moai, so Fuyuki, on the statue's orders, plants the moi containing keroro's spirit in the ground. What is left of Giroro, Tamama, and Dororo hold Akuaku off. Keroro is revived as Makemake, and then defeats Akuaku. A destiny surviving shrivel of his essence survives, and is eaten by Alisa's Daddy. Rana says that when Akuaku diappears, so does all the Mana. She and all the other Mana vanish ito the sky. The movie ends with Keroro and Fuyuki shouting "Iorana" toward the sunset. Trivia * This is the second movie which the characters go to another country. The first is the 4th movie. Characters *Keroro *Tamama *Giroro *Kururu *Dororo *Fuyuki Hinata *Natsumi Hinata *Angol Mois *Io *Rana *Mana *Alisa Southerncross *Akuaku External links * Official Keroro Gunso movie website * Category:Keroro Gunso movies